


Волчья яма

by Vakshja



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Action, Drama, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, F/F, Femslash, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Violence, alternative universe, gender switch
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:22:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6269512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vakshja/pseuds/Vakshja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз говорила, что это безумие. Ей были не понятны ни вкус крови, ни сладость солёного пота на губах, ни то, как бешеный адреналин стучал в висках. Ей была не ясна природа Дерии, когда та выходила на ринг. Но любая победа были для Стайлз, только для неё и в её честь</p>
            </blockquote>





	Волчья яма

**Author's Note:**

> Текст участвовал в **WTF Kombat 2016** за команду **WTF Teen Wolf Femslash 2016**
> 
> Спасибо **Dino Ferrari** за помощь с альфа-вычиткой))

Заброшенное здание на окраине города было небольшое, двухэтажное, не считая подвала, и вечером, со стороны чёрного входа, при свете тускло горящих уличных фонарей и луны отдалённо напоминало морду волка. Оно смотрело на распростёртый перед собою город выбитыми оконными глазницами, и сквозь осколки стекла на рамах сочился лунный свет, преломляясь и создавая иллюзию нескольких горящих глаз. На уровне второго этажа висела неподсвеченная неоновая вывеска, и ярко-красные буквы с нарисованными на них подтёками крови складывались в название «Волчья яма». 

Здание дружелюбно встретило Дерию разинутой пастью входной двери – большой замок висел на петле, ключа не было. Насторожившись, Дерия помедлила будто бы в нерешительности, перехватила спортивную сумку в правую руку и прислушалась: никаких посторонних звуков за исключением тех, которыми жило строение, она не уловила, и уверенно сделала первый шаг в темноту. Зрение моментально обострилось, и всё вокруг приобрело очертания; Дерия нашла генератор и включила его, тем самым оживив первый этаж и подвал. Где-то внизу противно зажужжала лампа, а потом замолкла вместе с щелчком; на втором этаже закопошилась и тут же стихла разбуженная птица. Дерии на мгновение показалось, что, помимо слабого попискивания бегающих крыс и часто капающих с труб капель воды, она слышала эхо людских криков и хлопков, гомон разных голосов, который в себя впитали облезшие стены. И никогда ещё эти звуки не были ей настолько неприятны. 

Дерия прошла вперёд по коридору и задержалась у массивных красных дверей, походивших на двери, которые были в спортзалах или школьных столовых, дёрнула за длинную вертикальную ручку, чтобы убедиться, что заперто. Ранее, когда в заброшенном здании находился ночной клуб, это помещение было отведено под самый большой танцпол; остальные четыре танцевальных площадки были значительно меньше по размерам и не пользовались столь бешеной популярностью. Теперь же там находился ринг, и за крупной сеткой, приклеенной к небольшим стеклянным просветам, были видны кусок светлого мата и натянутые по его периметру тросы. Не включённые крупные лампы висели под потолком – Дерии они не нравились, потому что светили слишком ярко и зачастую ослепляли. Стульев или кресел не было – зрители наблюдали за происходящим стоя.

Дерия отошла от двери и свернула налево – широкая лестница вела вниз, на подвальный этаж, где находился тренажёрный зал. Он работал для всех желающих в те дни, когда «Волчья яма» была «закрыта», но для Дерии он служил площадкой для подготовки перед боем. Она вытащила свой личный ключ из кармана джинс и отперла дверь, включила свет – плоские лампы под потолком начали медленно зажигаться одна за другой, затапливая помещение ярким светом. Одна из них гудела – тихо и ненавязчиво, и этот звук, вопреки раздражению, почему-то успокаивал.

Запах пота и резины бил в нос, воздух в зале был затхлый, а мастера каратэ и кунг-фу, нарисованные на стенах, – единственные и немые наблюдатели – застыли в одних позах, демонстрируя свои лучшие приёмы. Дерия поставила сумку на скамью и расстегнула молнию, достала одежду и переоделась в плотный спортивный топ и шорты. Полусапожки на небольшом каблуке заменили кроссовки; из бокового кармана сумки Дерия достала бинты, которыми наспех, не очень аккуратно, перевязала руки – главным образом запястья и костяшки пальцев. Волосы она стянула в высокий хвост. 

Быстро размявшись, Дерия подошла к висящей на крюке боксёрской груше. Во многих местах на песочного цвета ткани были отчётливо видны крупные кровавые мазки – как напоминание о чужой ярости. Была здесь и её кровь – она узнала её по еле слышному, но ещё сохранившемуся запаху. Когда пробежки по лесу в волчьей форме или удачной охоты было недостаточно, Дерия приходила сюда и била боксёрскую грушу что есть силы – голыми руками, иногда с выпущенными когтями, которыми заодно, помимо плотной ткани тренажёра, распарывала себе ладони. Перед боем она всегда обматывала руки бинтами – разбить костяшки и пальцы она сможет на ринге, где с настоящим соперником куда интереснее.

Дерия нанесла первый удар, и вместе с ним по телу прошла сладкая волна предвкушения: сперва она покалывающим комком сосредоточилась в руке, а после стремительной иглой прошила грудь и осела в коленях. И с каждым новым, более сильным, чем предыдущий, ударом, это ощущение только усиливалось.

Дерии нравилось участвовать в подпольных женских боях оборотней в заброшенном клубе «Волчья яма», что проводились каждые три месяца. Обычно дрались не поделившие что-то беты, но также были и редкие случаи, когда на ринг выходили альфы. Наблюдать за таким боем было сплошное удовольствие: оголённая во плоти безграничная сила волка, закованная в человеческое тело. Беты против альф выходили крайне редко, и как правило это заканчивалось кровавым проигрышем первых. У боёв было только одного правило – никакого обращения. Даже выпущенные когти считались недопустимыми, и сперва Дерии был непонятен смысл этих мероприятий, пока однажды какая-то бета из чужой стаи, что проезжала мимо города и выбрала его перевалочным пунктом на время, не бросила ей вызов. Причина была банальной и глупой: ей показалось, что дочь местной альфы проявила недостаточное уважение к гостям. Дерия согласилась и была вынуждена выйти на ринг, несмотря на то, что не хотела этого делать и чувствовала себя неуместной в этих событиях – до этого вызова она и понятия не имела о проведении подобных боёв.

Но с первым ударом _всё_ изменилось.

Она как сейчас помнила подбадривающие крики и хлопки, бету, – кажется, её звали Мелани, – валяющуюся в ногах и жалобно скулящую, взахлёб глотающую собственную кровь, и свой первый выигрыш – сто пятьдесят долларов. Людей тогда пришло мало, но большинство поставили на неё: то ли это была просто дань стае города, то ли в неё действительно поверили – Дерия не знала. Зато она точно знала, что теперь не сможет остановиться.

Бои научили её контролю над своей животной сущностью, и теперь Дерия считала, что именно для этого они и были созданы. Несмотря на то, что Дерия, как и все оборотни, осваивала выдержку с самого детства, порою до сих пор было слишком сложно сдержать волчью сторону своей личности. Запрет на обращение во время драк способствовал улучшению: кожа зудела от вот-вот норовящей вылезти шерсти, дёсны уже почти прорезали острые клыки и сильно болели пальцы от желающих оформиться когтей, но Дерии удавалось балансировать на грани между волчицей и человеком, и она получала странное моральное удовольствие от того, что сдерживала себя именно тогда, когда всё внутри скручивалось в спирали от желания обратиться. Ей до дрожи, до утробного скулёжа и прижатого хвоста нравилось это ощущение.

Стайлз же, наоборот, это всё совершенно и абсолютно не нравилось.

Она была против участия Дерии в подпольных боях с того момента, как только узнала об этом. Как бы долго ни хотелось оставлять Стайлз в неведении, с её характером это было невозможно; со Скоттом, которого Стайлз тащила за собой в любую авантюру – так и подавно. У этих двоих была поразительная способность узнавать всё, что интересно и скрыто от них, и если Скотт, занятый романтическими глупостями с Эллисон, никогда не выказывал интереса к происходящему в заброшенном здании на окраине города, то Стайлз же это строение волновало слишком сильно. И стало волновать ещё больше, когда она всё узнала, добравшись до сути.

Стайлз была _парой_ Дерии, но не в том общепринятом человеческом смысле, а в волчьем: они чувствовали друг друга на ментальном уровне. Дерия улавливала малейшие изменения в настроении Стайлз, и теперь только рядом с ней она ощущала себя полноценной волчицей: сильной, уверенной, способной выйти победителем из любой ситуации, потому что с приобретением пары сила Дерии крепла с каждым днём. Она не могла врать ей, тем более это было совершенно бессмысленно, когда Стайлз всё узнала и потребовала нормальных объяснений, заявив, что ответы вроде «Заткнись» и «Не твоё дело» её не устроят. Дерия хорошо помнила тот разговор: тогда она пообещала, что больше не выйдет на ринг, но уже через два месяца нарушила данное обещание. Стайлз не хотела понимать, что статус старшей дочери местной альфы подразумевает определённую ответственность, и Дерия не могла отказаться от брошенного ей вызова. Стайлз называла подпольные бои травлей собак, провоцируя, зная, как раздражает Дерию подобное сравнение, и считала всё это глупым и бессмысленным. В силу слишком разных точек зрения этот спор был между ними бесконечным и каждый раз приводил к одному результату: они не разговаривали какое-то время, после чего Стайлз приходила мириться первая, говоря, что без Дерии «плохо, холодно и вообще как-то не так», однако мнения своего не меняла.

Но сейчас «ссора» затянулась и имела рекордный срок: две недели. 

Дерия и сама не заметила, в какой момент стала сильнее бить грушу – лишь почувствовала, что бинты насквозь мокрые, и увидела два больших кровавых пятна на костяшках пальцев; на груше были свежие алые мазки. 

Дерия посмотрела на свои руки – в каждой ладони было по четыре аккуратных достаточно широких прокола от когтей. Раны саднили, кровоточили и затягивались слишком медленно для привычной регенерации оборотня. Дерия села на скамью, прислонилась спиной к стенке, запрокинув наверх голову; боксёрская груша маячила из стороны в сторону, и Дерия прикрыла глаза. Она чувствовала, что устала после тренировки, и боль в мышцах пропадала медленно, словно неохотно. Дерия осознавала, что, будучи в ссоре со Стайлз, её силы были не те, что прежде – волчица в разногласиях со своей парой становилась уязвимой. И это было главной причиной, почему Дерия не хотела выходить на ринг сегодня.

Ей бросила вызов бета из стаи соседнего города, некая Эрика Рейес. Дерия не знала её лично, да и не хотела бы знать – это она поняла в тот момент, когда увидела Эрику: полногубую блондинку с большой грудью и стервозным взглядом. Эрике показалось забавным и интересным вызвать на бой дочь альфы, к тому же ей как новообращённой – Дерия поняла это по густому запаху, исходящему от Эрики – хотелось показать себя перед своим альфой и добиться уважения в стае. Не было ни единого сомнения в том, чтобы принять вызов, но позже Дерия поняла, что в этот раз всё может пойти не так, как обычно, потому что между ней и Стайлз был конфликт. Если волк был одинок, его сила ни от кого не зависела; сила волка, который обзавёлся парой, в какой-то мере контролировалась его партнёром. Стайлз не было _рядом_ , Дерия плохо чувствовала её, и это всё усложняло.

Раны на костяшках пальцев практически затянулись новой тонкой полупрозрачной кожицей, когда Дерия размотала бинты, чтобы посмотреть на свои руки. На ладонях остались только еле заметные тёмные точки. Дерия распустила волосы и стянула с себя топ, повела плечами и потянулась, после чего встала со скамьи. Она закинула руку за спину и прикоснулась к трискелиону между лопаток, пальцем повторила один из завитков рисунка. В её семье никто никогда не сдавался, и она не намеревалась позволить кому-то получить удовольствие от своего проигрыша. Дерия сильно сжала челюсти и мысленно пообещала себе и Стайлз, что этот бой действительно будет последним. 

Она бросила топ на пол и пошла в сторону душевых.

***

Искусственный свет ярких ламп резал глаза и ослеплял, а крики и улюлюканья людей, находящихся в помещении, раздражали. Дерия слышала всё это будто бы через толстый слой ваты, и только мерный гудёж одной из ламп и характерный звук ударов нескольких ночных бабочек об стеклянную поверхность выделялись для неё среди общего гомона. Она сразу, как только открыла дверь и вошла, почувствовала тошнотворный коктейль запахов: алкоголь, пот, страх и предвкушение. Так всегда пахло перед боем в тот недолгий промежуток времени, пока Дерия шла к рингу; позже её накрывали другие запахи.

Эрика уже была там – сидела на ринге в противоположном углу в вальяжной позе и о чём-то переговаривалась с бетами из своей стаи, пришедшими её поддержать. Она сверкнула золотыми глазами и самодовольно ухмыльнулась, когда увидела свою соперницу, но, посчитав её недостаточно интересным объектом, вновь вернулась к разговору. Дерия оглядела беснующуюся толпу – ни один знакомый взгляд ей не встретился. Она вдруг почувствовала себя бесконечно одинокой и с трудом подавила желание завыть. 

Дерия поднялась на ринг, и буквально сразу же самопровозглашённый судья – коренастый парень невысокого роста по имени Сэм, которого Дерия хорошо знала – несколько раз посвистел, призывая собравшихся посмотреть на предстоящий бой к тишине. Когда толпа несколько стихла, он громко заговорил:

– Дамы и, – Сэм оглядел людей, желая убедиться, что представители мужского пола тоже находились в помещении, – господа! Сегодня нас ждёт увлекательный бой: дитя альфы нашего города против укушенной незнакомки из Стенфордской стаи, – он посмотрел сперва на Эрику, потом на Дерию, и не сдержал довольной улыбки: так могли улыбаться только парни, у которых намечался секс одновременно с двумя красивыми девушками. Дерии вмиг захотелось как следует ударить Сэма по лицу. – На кого поставите вы?! – задал он дежурный вопрос, показав на собравшихся указательным пальцем, и две девушки со шляпами в руках начали ходить по толпе, собирая деньги. 

Эрика сняла куртку и бросила её знакомым бетам, осталась в белой майке. Было понятно, зачем она так сделала – её большая грудь должна была стать весомым аргументом в её пользу для тех, кто сомневался в правильности своей ставки.  
На Дерии же и так были шорты и топ – снимать ей было нечего, да она и не собиралась. Она стянула с запястья резинку и собрала волосы в низкий хвост, сдула несколько прядей со лба, что настырно лезли в глаза. Эрика предпочла остаться с распущенными волосами и наматывала на палец локон, смотря, кто и сколько денег кладёт в её шляпу. Дерия присмотрелась: в шляпе Эрики было больше банкнот, чем в её, но цифры на них были значительно меньше. Дерию никогда не интересовала сумма выигрыша – она участвовала в подпольных боях ради собственного своеобразного удовольствия, а не денег. И всё же отметить достоинства купюр ей было приятно. 

Когда ставки были сделаны, Сэм взял Эрику и Дерию за руки и поднял их вверх.

– Правила все знают, никакого обращения, – напомнил он. – Да победит сильнейшая! – почти что проорал Сэм, после чего подождал, пока Дерия и Эрика разойдутся по разным углам ринга, и, объявив бой, сошёл с мата.

Дерия на секунду прикрыла глаза, сосредотачиваясь, а когда вновь открыла их, увидела зло скалящуюся Эрику – та смотрела на неё в упор, глаза отливали янтарём, а приоткрытый рот демонстрировал оформившиеся клыки. Дерия взглянула на её руки – когтей не было. Кажется, Эрика могла с лёгкостью нарушить правила, потому что была полна энтузиазма и какого-то нездорового адреналина, не присущего опытным оборотням. Дерия одёрнула себя: что взять с этой сучки-щенка.

Она полностью сконцентрировалась на своей сопернице; от Эрики резко и неприятно пахло мокрой шерстью и кровью – так первое время пахли все новообращённые оборотни, и этот отвратительный запах отчётливо ударил в нос, когда Эрика, сорвавшись со своего места, нанесла первый удар. Дерия не увернулась: отчасти оттого, что не успела, отчасти оттого, что хотела «поиграть», но вместе с острой болью в области живота к ней пришло осознание, что причина всё-таки первая: Эрика была очень сильной и быстрой, слишком, что было не свойственно для оборотня – такие «таланты» тоже были кратковременным последствием недавнего обращения. И уязвимой Дерии это было совсем не на руку.

Первые несколько минут она была вынуждена только уворачиваться и отпрыгивать – не её привычная тактика, но Эрика крутилась, как ураган, и наносила – старалась – удар за ударом, от которых Дерия еле успевала спасаться. Толпа кричала и скандировала её имя, поддерживая, призывая к действиям, но после нескольких «пробежек» по рингу Дерия вдруг поняла, что устала, и от этой мысли липкий холодный пот покатился по спине. Она отскочила в противоположную сторону ринга, тяжело дыша; Эрика, остановившись напротив, буравила её взглядом и гадко ухмылялась.

– И это всё? – спросила она, в притворном недовольстве скривив губы. Дерия не без раздражения заметила, что Эрика даже не запыхалась. – Кто бы мог подумать, что дочь альфы такая слабачка, – её фальшивый разочарованный вздох комом застрял у Дерии в горле. Эрика в открытую провоцировала.

Дерия утробно зарычала и сжала руки в кулаки, почувствовала лёгкие уколы от непроизвольно вылезших костей. Она втянула их обратно и бросилась на Эрику, но та ловко увернулась, после чего нанесла удар локтём в плечо. Боль прошила насквозь, но Дерия старалась не обращать на неё внимание, продолжая наносить удары Эрике, большинство из которых, если не сказать, что все, были практически «вхолостую». Наконец одна из атак оказалась успешной – Дерия ударила кулаком в грудь, и Эрика тихонько заскулила, откинувшись на тросы. 

– Сука, – процедила она, вытирая рот тыльной стороной ладони. Дерия успела разбить ей губу, правда, сама не особо поняла, в какой момент это произошло. Ей хотелось стереть эту самодовольную ухмылку с губ Эрики, чужачки, забредшей в город и решившей, что она может победить будущую альфу этой территории, но та продолжала ухмыляться, отчего Дерия еле сдерживалась, чтобы не нарушить правила и, обернувшись волчицей, не загрызть Эрику. 

Толпа выкрикивала оба имени, и было непонятно, за кого больше болеющих. В тот момент, когда Дерия во время своей очередной атаки слишком поздно выбросила вперёд руку, чтобы попасть в лицо соперницы, Эрика пригнулась и нанесла удар по нижней челюсти; Дерия отчётливо слышала, как хрустнули костяшки пальцев Эрики. Вкус ржавчины и соли моментально затопил рот – Дерия непроизвольно прикусила себе язык. Она ещё не успела сориентироваться для манёвра, как Эрика сделала ей подсечку, и Дерия упала на мат, сильно ударившись головой. Чуть приподнявшись на руках, она сплюнула кровавую слюну.

Теперь Дерия слышала, _что_ кричала толпа: Э-ри-ка! Э-ри-ка!

Глаза и спину заливал пот, рот был полон крови. Дерия смотрела на людей и предметы вокруг себя и видела, как через целлофановый пакет – у всего были мутные, нечёткие очертания. Светлое пятно с красной точкой маячило в отдалении перед ней – волосы Эрики и её окровавленные губы. Когда зрение прояснилось, Дерия увидела, что Эрика стояла на противоположной стороне ринга, согнувшись и упиревшись ладонями в колени, тяжело дыша. Она продолжала отвратительно ухмыляться, и из её приоткрытого рта капали кровь и слюна. Кости пальцев её правой руки медленно срастались. 

Сэм склонился над Дерией и считал от одного до десяти – когда она поняла это, он уже прокричал «четыре». Вместе со слабыми отголосками последующих цифр Дерия осознала, что ей не победить этот бой – без поддержки она не выстоит против новообращённой агрессивной суки, у неё нет на это сил. Она прикрыла глаза и откинула голову на выпрямленную руку, когда вместе с «восемь» Сэма услышала знакомый и столь любимый голос:

– Дерия!

Она резко распахнула глаза и увидела Стайлз – та стояла прямо возле ринга и через тросы протягивала к Дерии руку, пока охранники пытались её оттащить. Стайлз сопротивлялась, неуклюже съездила ногой одному из них в пах – дочь шерифа знала некоторые приёмы самозащиты – и что-то говорила Дерии, но та не слышала: только видела, как шевелится её рот. Охранники сгребли Стайлз в охапку и швырнули за ограду, в толпу, где её успел подхватить Скотт. Стайлз тут же развернулась и впилась руками в сетку.

Гомон толпы заглушал её крики, но Дерия всё равно услышала Стайлз. «Не сдавайся!» – то ли просила, то ли приказывала она. Дерию словно ток прошиб: Стайлз была рядом здесь и сейчас, а, значит, теперь она _непобедима_.

Когда Сэм прокричал «девять», Дерия резко поднялась на ноги, оттолкнувшись от мата ладонями. Она почувствовала, как всё тело начало восстанавливаться, усталость и боль стремительно уходили из мышц. Дерия дёрнула головой, откидывая со лба прилипшие к коже волосы. Сила, в том первозданном виде, в котором она всегда была, возвращалась к ней, и теперь волчица была готова предстать перед соперницей и зрителями во всей красе. Кости быстро срослись, и Дерия больше не чувствовала привкус крови во рту – присутствие и поддержка Стайлз питали Дерию. Она знала, что в таком состоянии могла победить даже альфу, если бы это потребовалось.

Эрика стёрла пот и кровь с лица подолом майки, встала в стойку, готовясь атаковать, но Дерия не позволила ей этого сделать, оказавшись рядом так быстро, как Эрика этого не ожидала. Она схватила её за волосы и несколько раз приложила головой о собственное колено, после чего швырнула в сторону; Эрика пропахала поверхность мата носом, потом еле поднялась на ноги, приложив ладонь ко лбу – из-под пальцев сочилась кровь.

Теперь толпа кричала другое – _правильное_ – имя.

– Ты хотела видеть, на что способна дочь альфы, – Дерия мягко произносила слова, надвигаясь на Эрику. – Я рада услужить гостям своего города, – она провела языком по оформившимся клыкам и ринулась вперёд.

Реакция не подвела увернувшуюся Эрику. Она отбежала в другую сторону и пошла в атаку. Когда она замахнулась, чтобы нанести удар Дерии, та опередила её, пригнувшись и сомкнув руки на её талии в подобии объятий и повалив на ринг. Дерия оседлала живот Эрики и прижала коленями к мату её руки, начала наносить один за другим удары в лицо до тех пор, пока жёлтые пламенные всполохи в глазах Эрики не потухли. Когда она увидела, что на неё уже человеческими глазами смотрит поверженная волчица, Дерия оставила её в покое. 

Сэм склонился над Эрикой, и пока он считал до десяти, Дерия высмотрела в толпе Стайлз. Она и Скотт теперь уже стояли поодаль от толпы, рядом со входом в зал, и Стайлз что-то говорила, энергично жестикулируя – наверняка спорила со Скоттом. А потом словно почувствовала на себе взгляд и обернулась, показала Дерие большой палец. Родинки вокруг её рта потерялись в складках улыбки. 

Дерия почувствовала, как под сердцем разливается тепло. 

Сэм и беты из Стенфордской стаи помогли Эрике подняться и сойти с мата. Ухмылки на её губах больше не было – Эрика корчилась от боли, слыша и чувствуя, как медленно срастаются собственные кости. Были слышны разочарованные вздохи и сетования тех, кто поставил на проигравшую. Толпа потихоньку начала расходиться. Стайлз в зале уже не было.

Сэм отдал Дерии её выигрыш, переложив деньги из шляпы в полиэтиленовый пакет, и хлопнул её по плечу.

– А я уж думал, что ты сегодня сольёшь, – сказал он, когда они вместе покинули зал. – Хотя по размеру сисек эта цыпочка тебя всё равно обыграла, – шутливым тоном добавил он.

Дерия на это только тихо рыкнула.

– На тебя стоит посмотреть во время боя, – разоткровенничался Сэм, доставая пачку сигарет из кармана байки. – Бросали бы тебе вызов почаще.

– Это был последний, – прервала Дерия его фантазии.

Сэм так и застыл с зажигалкой в руках и сигаретой в зубах.

– Да ладно? Почему? – спросил он. 

Дерия, ничего не ответив, отдала Сэму свой личный ключ от зала и направилась в сторону тренажёрного зала, рядом с которым были душевые. 

Там её уже ждала Стайлз. От неё слабо пахло Скоттом, но это и всего – самого его рядом не было.

– Блин, ты не могла сказать, что у тебя сегодня бой? – затараторила Стайлз, пока Дерия, предварительно спрятав выигрыш в спортивную сумку, вытирала пот и кровь с лица и ключиц полотенцем. – Если бы не Айзек, я бы так и не узнала об этом! Хватит молчать, я-очень-хмурая-волчица, с тобой разговаривает Стайлз, приём-приём, – она махала руками возле лица Дерии, желая привлечь к себе внимание.

– Тебе это всё не нравится, – напомнила Дерия, засовывая грязное полотенце в пакет.

– Да, но мне кажется, тебя это не особо беспокоило. Во всяком случае в последний раз, когда мы виделись, было именно так. А мы не виделись… О Боже, Дерия, мы не виделись две недели, ты вообще это заметила? – у Стайлз было такое лицо, словно она только сейчас осознала, что они были в ссоре. – Ты должна будешь сообщить мне, когда у тебя следующий бой, а то мне пришлось просить помощи у Скотта, из-за чего его свидание сорвалось, и…

– Нет, – Дерия перебила её.

– Что «нет»? – не поняла Стайлз.

– Бой. Следующего боя не будет, – Дерия стянула через голову топ, оставшись обнажённой по пояс. Под её грудью было два тонких полукруга запекшейся крови. – Я обещаю, Стайлз.

Стайлз замерла с открытым ртом, смотря на Дерию – тело той блестело от пота и выглядело ещё соблазнительнее обычного. Стайлз закрыла рот, облизав вмиг пересохшие губы, сглотнула.

– Может быть, я не говорила раньше, но, знаешь, мне трудно разговаривать с человеком, на котором почти нет одежды, – Стайлз заправила прядь волос за ухо. – Или разговаривать с тобой, когда на тебе почти нет одежды. Да, пожалуй, всё же так. Разница принципиальна, что скажешь?

– Тогда заткнись, – посоветовала Дерия. Подойдя к Стайлз, она положила руку ей на шею и выпустила коготь на указательном пальце, аккуратно провела его кончиком от седьмого позвонка до кромки волос, почувствовав, как Стайлз вздрогнула. А потом наклонилась и смяла её губы в требовательном и влажном поцелуе.

Стайлз промычала что-то невнятное и прикрыла глаза.

***

Ночная прохлада танцевала на улице; вокруг было настолько тихо, что был слышен щелчок переключавшего свои цвета светофора в соседнем квартале. Лунный свет был разлит по асфальту и отражался в боковом зеркале машины. 

Когда Дерия и Стайлз покинули «Волчью яму», было уже около двух часов ночи. Стайлз поёжилась от холода и поплотнее укуталась в свою байку; Дерия, почувствовав это, сильнее прижала Стайлз к себе, согревая. Прохладный ветер запутался в чуть влажных после душа волосах Дерии и холодил кожу. 

– Сколько ты выиграла? – спросила Стайлз, когда они сели в машину. Дерия вставила ключ в замок зажигания и завела мотор – Камаро не спеша поехала по пустым улицам. Дерия сжала челюсти, не желая отвечать на вопрос, хотя заранее знала, что Стайлз не сможет не задать его. И тем более не отстанет, не получив ответа.

– Столько, сколько на меня поставили – тысячу долларов, – нехотя ответила Дерия и включила радио на минимальную громкость.

– Тысячу баксов за три минуты?! – Стайлз взмахнула руками так, что ударила пальцы о бардачок машины. – Офигеть! Я тоже хочу так зарабатывать, – заключила она, откинувшись на сиденье.

– Бой продолжался не три минуты, – возразила Дерия. Те мысли о проигрыше, которые посетили её на ринге, теперь казались постыдными и какими-то грязными.

– Я всё равно тоже хочу так зарабатывать, – упрямо повторила Стайлз. – Представь меня на ринге, вот в этой майке, – она указала на свою грудь, где был напечатан жёлтый символ Бэтмена, – и все кричат «Стайлз! Стайлз!». И под эти звуки я отправляю в нокаут своего противника. Он, конечно, не сможет встать, и оп! – у меня тысяча долларов в кармане. Хотя, кто знает, может, на меня бы поставили больше, всё же я улыбаюсь почаще.

Дерия остановила машину на красном сигнале светофора и неодобрительно посмотрела на Стайлз.

– Что? – спросила та. – Да, во мне сто сорок семь фунтов бледной кожи и слабых костей, но, может быть, придёт время, когда сарказм перестанет быть моей единственной защитой?

Дерия промолчала.

– Или ты про то, что на меня поставили бы больше? – не унималась Стайлз.

– У тебя есть я, Стайлз, – Дерия посмотрела ей в глаза, игнорируя последний вопрос. – Я защищу тебя от всего, – пообещала она, положив руку на её колено.

– Ох, – сдалась Стайлз, откинувшись на спинку сиденья. – Я знаю этот взгляд и этот жест. Я тебе уже говорила, что ты нечестно играешь? И знаешь, я тоже частенько вытаскиваю твою волчью задницу из разных передряг. Симпатичную задницу, кстати, – отметила она, и Дерия самодовольно ухмыльнулась. – Вот, например, сегодня, – продолжила Стайлз. – Неизвестно, кто ушёл бы с тысячью баксов, если бы не я, – в её голосе были слышны нотки гордости. Мысленно Дерия признала, что Стайлз была права. 

– На Эрику поставили значительно меньше, – когда светофор переключил свой цвет на зелёный, Дерия нажала на педаль газа, отправляя Камаро навстречу ночной темноте. 

– Окей, ладно, не в сумме дело. Я вообще, – ответила Стайлз. Она пожевала нижнюю губу, после чего спросила: – Слушай, а ты как хочешь деньги потратить?

Дерия закатила глаза.  
– Стайлз.

– Ну что? – она поёрзала на сиденье. – Мне же интересно. Да и нормальный вопрос, ничего такого, – Стайлз пожала плечами. – А знаешь, можно было бы...

Дальше Дерия не слушала. Ведя машину, она наслаждалась пустыми улицами ночного города и беззаботным щебетанием Стайлз, заполнившим салон, смешивающимся с тихими звуками круглосуточной радиостанции. И пока Стайлз предлагала самые глупые варианты того, как можно потратить выигранные деньги, Дерия поймала себя на мысли, что отказ от подпольных боёв – небольшая плата за мир в их со Стайлз отношениях. 

А уж как потратить деньги они обязательно придумают.


End file.
